Yokai Ungaikyo
'|妖怪ウンガイキョウ|Yōkai Ungaikyō|lit. "Cloud Out Mirror"}} is a Yokai that appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Character History Created by infecting a parabolic antenna, Yokai Ungaikyo first started his plan by distributing silver balloons to several citizens, making his intention seemingly harmless until Ungaikyo uses them in his illusion ability to create multiple giant Gengetsu Kibaoni clones. The clones attack the citizens, enabling Kyuemon Izayoi to collect their fear. AkaNinger and AoNinger summon their Otomo Nin, but both are malfunctioned by the Yokai. Using the Wood Technique to create a kite, AkaNinger pursue Ungaikyo in an aerial combat. One of his arrows targets a Gengetsu illusion, which hits one of Ungaikyo's balloon and simultaneously erases the fake Gengetsu. Having long since known how it worked, Kasumi appears with a device which she uses to disrupt Ungaikyo's abilities and destroy his balloons from wavelength overload. As the other Ninningers unite, they weaken him with several techniques and all five finish him with the Simultaneous Furious Ninja Slash. Kyuemon quickly enlarged Ungaikyo from his defeat when Raizo arrived to challenge AkaNinger. The Ninningers summon their OtomoNin, after apparently failing in summoning the OtomoNin that was themed after their newly obtained OtomoNin Shuriken, and form Shurikenjin Drago to chase Ungaikyo, but their speed gradually decreases when they reached the outer limits atmosphere until a flying saucer OtomoNin that AkaNinger summoned earlier comes to their aid and forms Shurikenjin UFO, allowing the Ninningers to catch up to Ungaikyo. Arriving on the moon, both giants fight which ends with Ungaikyo being destroyed by the Shurikenjin: UFO Big Bang. Profile *Infection object: Parabolic antenna *Favourite things: balloons *Favourite place: veranda *Attack power: 3/5 *Mysterious trick: 4/5 *Acting skills: 5/5 Powers and Abilities ;Balloon Generation :Ungaikyo can create silver balloons which acted as parabolic antenna when needed. ;Flight :Ungaikyo can fly himself in the air. ;Superhuman Jump :Ungaikyo can jump higher from what is nearly possible. Arsenal ;Parabolic Antenna :Ungaikyo's parabolic antenna dish-shaped head can be used to activate his silver balloons' ability to project holograms of a giant Gengetsu Kibaoni. These holograms can attack via eyebeams. :;Parabolic Gunbai Fan ::Ungaikyo also wields a parabolic antenna that seems to be attached to a China dish cabinet or designed in a similar manner to Gunbai fan, which can allow him to initiate the , which has the capacity to incapacitate large targets like the Otomo Nin Shinobimaru and Dragomaru, which prevents the targets from moving their limbs how they wanted to move. Ungaikyo, however, has no defense against the technique if it manages to rebound back onto him. Weakness A befitting parabolic antenna himself, Ungaikyo is terribly weak when countered by another sonic-based attacks. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Yokai Ungaikyo's suit actor is Keizo Yabe. Notes *According to the legend, an Ungaikyo is a that takes the form of a mirror that can possess vain people who look at it too frequently. *His modus operandi is very similar to Debo Yanasanta. Coincidentally, both share the same voice actor. External links *TV Asahi's page on Yokai Ungaikyo See Also Category:Yokai (Ninninger) Category:Sentai Falsely Redeemed Monsters Category:Yokai Themed Villains